


Party Of Four

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Bachelor AU, Bondage, Dinner dates, F/F, Jensen gets dragged in, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Sexual Tension, bottom!Jensen, bottom!Matt, but at the same time everyone does, established r2m, jealous!jensen, jensen and rich standoff, jr2m, look everyone needs jr2m, no one wins, so much, stupid "family" dinners, sub!Matt, top!Rich, top!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys of R2M invite Jensen along on "date night," they don't realize exactly what it's going to entail. </p><p>Well, Matt for one was not expecting Jensen and Rich to start fighting over who was going to sleep with Rob that night. </p><p>But who's to say after they BOTH get rejected that they can't sleep with each other?</p><p>-</p><p>"That was my fuck." Rich said sadly and Jensen gave him an irritated look. "Listen, grandpa, that was mine."<br/>Rich just flipped him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Of Four

**Author's Note:**

> Now updated with fixes on formatting and spelling errors!

"Jensen, please?" Rob begged, shaking his shirt collar and Rich rolled his eyes.

"Lay off, hot stuff. Tight ass just wants to spend some, um, 'quality time' with Jason, correct-a-mundo?" Rich said and Jensen narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off, Rich, I'll go on your ladies night, but where the hell is Matt?" He said and a dripping wet head poked out of bathroom, black hair falling into his eyes.

"Right here, losers." he said with a crooked smile and Rob sort of just stared.

"Fine. Get dressed. We're going out." Rich said and the door snapped back shut for a moment until it swung back open and out appeared Matt in Rob's Louden Swain shirt and jeans. "Ready?" he asked and everyone yanked on their shoes.

"This is so lame. I don't want to be here." Jensen complained and Rich flicked him.

"Then go back to your room, dumbass. We're not making you come- well, at least not yet." he said and the others snickered as the reached the elevator, doors swinging open to show Briana and Kim making out against the wall. Briana's eyes widened and she swatted Kim and they broke it off and they both turned to face Rich, Matt, Rob, and Jensen, whose eyebrows were raised and phones were out.

"Listen... We were just fucking around, you know-" Rich and Matt shushed her.

"Shut up and hit the damn ground floor." he said and Matt tilted his head to yell at Rob and Jensen.

"Meet you there!" he called and then they were gone.

Rob and Jensen stood kind of awkwardly waiting for the next elevator to show up. "I ah, I'm happy you came." he stuttered and Jensen snorted as the elevator pinged and opened. They stepped in and hit ground floor. It was smooth until the cable wobbled and Rob tripped into Jensen, and suddenly it was all to close all too fast. Rob stared at Jensen, and fuck, there was no way Jensen literally couldn't feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. The elevator pinged and they separated.

"Oh, um, sorry-"

"I ah-"

"Let me just-"

"ALRIGHT LADIES, COMPARE BRAS LATER!" Rich yelled and Matt reddened.

"Let's just go, nerds." Matt growled and soon the dynamic four were tromping down the streets of New York City to go to Patsy's.

Rich and Rob had fallen into pace, flirting like usual, with the sort of obvious licking of lips and... eye thing. Matt placidly took this all in with a smile and turned to Jensen.

"You wanna fuck Rob." he stated and Jensen looked at him a bit startled. "Don't deny it, you're almost as bad as Rich. But I should warn you, Rich really wants to get laid tonight. So you've got competition. Major. Competition." he quipped and Jensen tilted his head.

"How the hell do you know all this?" he asked and Matt snorted. "Please. Don't pretend you never thought that us three screw around sometimes. They're A+ lays, especially both of them at once." he snickered.

Jensen came to a full halt and stared at Matt. "Excuse me?" he said and Matt offered a brilliant grin.

"We don't wanna be late!" he sang and jogged to catch back up with Rob and Rich. The older had his arm draped over Rob and was whispering into his ear as Matt jumped in between them.

"Ooh, whatcha sayin lil' mama!" Matt sneered and both men glared at him. Jensen popped up over their shoulders too, one hand curling around Rich's shoulder and the other batting Matt's face. They fell back again, and pretty soon the cheery smells and lights of Patsy's were in view along with Dylan's Candy Bar glowing across the street.

"Party of four." Rob said to the waitress and soon, they were seated upstairs and clinking beers.

"Cheers to us." Matt said and they all repeated. "Cheers to us!" they crowed and they all downed about half the glass. Matt smacked his lips and leaned back, shirt hiking up over his hips even more towards his belly button. He really had to stop stealing Rob (and Rich's) shirts. Rob let his eyes linger on the jut of Matt's hip bones before snapping back to the current conversation.

"So, who would it be, Rich?" Jensen asked and was met with an eyeroll.

"I'm not answering that." he said and Rob tilted his head.

"What was the question?" he asked while Matt ordered them a pizza. Jensen turned to him with a twinkle in his eye. "If you had to cover someone in strawberries and cream and eat it off of them, who would it be?"

It was quiet, before anyone spoke.

"Rob."

"Rob."

"I dunno."

"Justin Trudeau."

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at Matt, one blue, one gold, and one green. "Did you just say Justin Trudeau?" Rich asked and Matt threw his hands up.

"What? You can't say that you wouldn't wanna hear that Canadian hunk moan. I bet it sounds dreamy." Matt said and Rob rolled his eyes.

"True." he replied and Matt pumped his fist. "I rest my case!" he called and Jensen laughed at him.

"Anyways, Rich, didn't you say Rob?" he asked, voice dripping with sweetness. Rich forced a smile. "Didn't you say that too?" he replied and the table fell silent.

Rich and Jensen glared at each other until Rob uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Ah, um, guys? There's no need to fight." he offered and they both snapped "Shut up!" at once.

The pizza came and still, silence.

Matt, frankly, was impressed by the macho-manly-man-who-gets-to-fuck-Rob standoff, and he had downed the rest of his beer and an entire piece before the two started to speak again.

"So anyways, how y'all like these digs?" Rich asked through a mouthful of pepperoni. There was a murmur of acknowledgement and normal banter FINALLY resumed, Matt and Rich on their favorite restaurants and Jensen and Rob on conventions. It was an amiable sort of mood, Matt's legs propped on Rob's from across the table with teasing eyes and Jensen and Rich trying their hardest to stare a hole into Rob.

"Well, I'm gonna pop into the ladies room." Matt announced as Jensen started on his third slice and bounced off cheerfully.

"Matt Cohen is a blessing." Jensen announced and Rob and Rich nodded.

"The world does not deserve that ray of sunshine." Rob solemnly responded. Rich turned to Jensen and began asking about Misha's latest shenanigans with the Gishwhes crew when Rob's phone buzzed and he started tapping away.

Jensen and Rich progressively began to realize after about three minutes how flushed Rob was. They stopped talking after four and after five, Rob put his phone away and Matt came back. A little longer than a normal bathroom break but Rich wasn't really interested in inquiry, particularly with the face Rob was making at Matt.

"Hey, uh, Rob, you good?" Jensen asked and Rob nodded. "Yeah. Uh, let's just go." he rushed and slammed down a fifty before storming out, leaving the other three to trail behind him, struggling to keep up until they reached the hotel, where Rob promptly grabbed Matt and snapped at Jensen and Rich to find a different room tonight before they hopped an elevator and were gone.

Rich and Jensen kind of just stood there in shock. "That was my fuck tonight." Rich said sadly and Jensen gave him an irritated look.

"Listen, grandpa, that was mine." Rich just flipped him off. "Let's just go to your room." he said as they hailed an elevator and got in.

Jensen's room was all the way on the top floor, 32, so the ride was a little awkward. Rich crossed his arms and stared at Jensen, who just raised a brow and stared right back.

"You have some fucking nerve, you know?" Jensen finally said and Rich smirked.

"And there it is. The bitch speaks." he retorted and Jensen growled. "I am NOT a bitch!" he hissed and was met with a wave.

"Whatever, bitch." he said and Jensen slammed him against the side of the elevator. "Call me a bitch one more time, you childish asshole, I swear-"

"I'm starting to think I should." he laughed and Jensen snapped, forcing him upwards harshly and crushing his lips against the older man's. "Better fuckin' shut up."

Jensen gasped when Rich bit at his lips and fisted his shirt, kissing messily at his jaw.

"Make me."

\---

"You didn't, you didn't, you better fucking not have-" Rob growled as him and Matt played push-pull across the room and onto the bed. He tore off Matt's shirt, buttons pinging on the walls and yanked down his pants, breath hitching when he saw them.

The goddamn pink ones, with lace around the hem that were way-too-fucking-small on Matt.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my God, you were wearing them all day-" Rob moaned as he leaned over to kiss Matt's neck. "You pull that again and I'm gonna tie you up and spank you 'til you come, but you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Rob growled, tangling a hand in his hair and letting one wander down his chest.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" Rob muttered as Matt let out a little moan.

"Well, ride 'em, cowboy." he said and that was all it took for Matt to flip them so he was straddling Rob and started grinding on him.

"Mmm, yeah, like that don't you?" Rob growled, grabbing his hips and rolling his own up to meet Matt's. "Alright, you can strip me, babe." he huffed as he slipped a finger under the sides of the panties. Matt smiled sickeningly sweet and moved himself so he could pull off Rob's pants and boxers to show off his hard-on.

"Need some prep, sugar?" Rob hissed and Matt moaned, bracing a hand on Rob's chest.

"Did it... a'ready... thinkin' about you and Rich..." he moaned, rocking up against Rob. The older pressed his face into the pillow.

"Fuck, Matt, you're gonna kill- oh my God, ffffuck-" Rob moaned loudly as Matt lowered himself all the way down on Rob, moaning even louder. "God, Robbie, this is like a way sexier reenactment of the fanfic reading." Matt stuttered and Rob had to fight down the urge to strangle him.

"You are literally not allowed to say that while we're fucking." Rob said Matt snickered.

"But that WAS funny-" Matt started but Rob growled and grabbed at his hips, pulling him in even closer. "One more word and I swear to fucking god you won't get any for a week, Matthew." Rob spat.

Matt sobered up at that, gripping Rob's biceps and gasping as he moved a little. He began to raise and lower himself a little until he found a comfortable pace and began fucking himself down in earnest. "Rob, Rob, c'mon." Matt panted as he grabbed Rob's hands and put them on his waist smoothing out his thrusts and Matt bit his lip, eying up the man below him. "This view- oh my God, yes- never gonna get old," Matt moaned as Rob held him tighter.

He started to roll his hips up to meet Matt's, and pretty soon they were both slick with sweat and precome and Matt was basically fucking whining when he squeezed Rob's arms and rocked down extra hard. "I- I think I love you." Matt groaned and Rob stopped moving for a second.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you and Rich."

Matt moved his hips just a little more and then suddenly they were both blindsided by a painful flash of pleasure as they both came and when Rob opened his eyes again, Matt was almost asleep next to him.

"Matt?"

"Hmmm."

"Did you mean that?"

"Duh, you fuckin' idiot. My body make you go stupid?"

"No, loser. I... just..."

"You just what."

"Think I love you and Rich too."

\---

"Get the fuck on the bed." Rich snarled and shoved Jensen back, his knees hitting the frame and sending him against the mattress as Rich tore open his own button-down and straddled his hips.

"Now listen, pretty-boy, I ain't gonna play nice so you back out now or you take it all." he hissed as he ground down on Jensen's hips and worked on opening his shirt to reveal softly toned abs and the v line of his hips.

Rich pressed his thumbs into the indents and leaned over to lick and bite up his chest and towards his jaw, where Jensen's hand fluttered to grab at his hair but in a flash Rich had his own hand in Jensen's hair and was breathing hard down the soft juncture of collarbone and neck. "Did I fucking say you could touch?" Rich growled and Jensen choked down a moan, because fuck, was that hot.

"Bad boys get tied up." he snarled and yanked off his tie in a quick motion and Jensen's as well, grabbing his wrists and pinning and tying him against the bedpost. Jensen stared at him with helpless eyes.

"Don't." he said weakly as Rich ran his hands all over. "Don't what, sweetheart?" Rich asked sweetly as he began to lower himself down Jensen's body, hands smoothing the quakes he left behind. "Mmm. Big boy. Thought so." Rich tsked and Jensen moaned softly as his pants and boxers were strewn somewhere across the room.

"Gonna fuckin' get on with it?" Jensen rasped, finding his voice again as Rich kissed around his hips and sofuckingclose to the younger man's arousal. Jensen sucked in a hard breath and arched off the bed when Rich kissed the tip of his cock, dragging a tongue across the head of it and lapping at the wetness. Rich groaned and grabbed at his hips, swallowing him all the way up as Jensen whined impossibly loud and pulled hard at the ties.

The only thing that could be heard was Jensen moaning louder and louder which each pass of Rich's tongue, nearly fucking screaming as he let off him with a soft noise and bit the insides of his thighs.

Jensen pulled hard at the ties as Rich looked back up at him, grinning at the rawness of his wrist and how heavy heavy he was breathing. "Stop... bein' a tease..." Jensen panted as Rich smirked and pretended to dust off his button-down, which was hanging loosely off his surprisingly muscular frame.

"Y'know," he started as his hand slid down to start palming at himself, "I bet you look real pretty when you beg. But that's for another time. Suck 'em." he demanded as he shoved three fingers by Jensen's mouth and the younger actor sucked them in eagerly. "Yeah, that's it, almost as good as Matt... I bet he didn't tell you all the stuff he lets me an' Rob do to him, did he?" Jensen grumbled a moan around his fingers and Rich grinned.

"Maybe we'll have to show you the ropes. Let both me and Rob go down on you? Hell, we'll tie Matt up and make him watch." Jensen's hips bucked up a little at that thought and then one big hand was shoving him back down. "Don't you dare move." he hissed and then the fingers were gone, and then,  
three. At once.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my God, fuck-" Jensen sobbed as Rich started twisting and rubbing him expertly, flicking his digits over that one part that had Jensen almost coming right then and there. Rich let out a little moan when the younger's legs looped behind his knees and pulled him in closer.

"Jjjjust fuck me- shit, do it again-" Jensen stammered, cursing that his hands weren't free and that Rich was still very much clothed. His pants were tented horribly and there was a stain on the front, and if Jensen didn't fucking get himself together...

"Keep your mouth shut and I promise I'll fuck you." he growled and Jensen choked down the strangled noise that threatened to erupt when Rich shook off his shirt and shucked off his pants and boxers. Then the fingers were gone, relieved by the pressure of Rich pushing into him, slow enough that Jensen had to bite his pillow to stop from screaming. Rich kept a solid grip on Jensen as he bottomed out, breathing heavily as he let Jensen adjust for a second before he started to thrust back and forth into him borderline painfully hard.

"Mmm, you're... pretty fuckin' tight..." Rich grunted and Jensen's face reddened and he pulled hard at the ties, but they didn't let up. He choked a moan and let his head roll to the side as Rich found a hard pace he liked, and Jensen pulled him in closer as he looped his legs higher around him.

"Just... a little more-" Jensen gasped and suddenly Rich was giving a wolfish grin, sliding a hand behind his head as he hissed "Then come." and Jensen was gone.

He must have actually blacked out, because next thing he knew, he opened his eyes and Rich had his glasses on, head crooked slightly as he tapped away at his phone.

"Oh good. You're awake." he said without looking up. The blanket was hardly covering his waist and Jensen knew he could have a round two, but just not now.

He turned to him.

"So, Rob and Matt want to know if you wanna come over tomorrow for some real fun."

 


End file.
